objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Burger King (BFBK)
Note: ONLY BROWNFAMILY1108 CAN EDIT!!! Less you give me permission. Battle For Burger King is a camp made by BrownFamily1108. Sign ups are closed, but you can still recommend a character! Staff Baseball Cap (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|Baseball Cap, The Host From Chicago (Male)-BrownFamily1108 WOW C New Pose.png|C, The Cool Co-Host (Male)-BrownFamily1108 TV OV Pose.png|TV, The Queen Of Results (Female)-BrownFamily1108 Contestants Lampy Pose.png|Lampy, The Normal Girl (Female)-Bfdi is the best Domino pose.png|Domino, The Cool Guy (Male)-TheRobloxianGuy67 Onion ring.png|Onion Ring, The Hungry One (Female)-AwesomeAquamarine Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hourglass, The Beautiful Girl (Female)-Cutiesunflower ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop, The Object Show Fangirl (Female)-TheRobloxianGuy67 FlashlightPose.png|Flashlight, The Pessimist (Male)-IWuvChocolate Gun (OF Pose).png|Gun, The British Jerk (Male)-Polarjack77 Forky Pose ITV.png|Forky, The Nice One (Female)-Bfdi is the best BananaNew.png|Banana, The All-Star (Male)-Polarjack77 Remote BFMR.png|Remote, The Brianiac (Male)-TheRobloxianGuy67 Orangeeee.png|Orange, The Silly Fruit (Male)-Polarjack77 Netty 2.png|Netty, The Hyper One (Female)-NLG343 Flasky.png|Flasky, The Adventure Girl (Female)-AwesomeAquamarine Scrolly (Object Trek).png|Scrolly, The Adventure Boy (Male)-AwesomeAquamarine Grapes OO Pose.png|Grape, The Hot-Tempered Bully (Male), ELIMINATED in Episode 1 Waffle Pose BFOP.png|Waffle, The Chubby Hubby (Male)-Polarjack77 Bag (3).png|Bag, The Sweet Pushover (Female)-IWuvChocolate Trophy's Pose.PNG|Trophy, The Jock (Male)-NLG343 Cone-NTT.png|Cone, The Silent Type (Male)-IWuvChocolate TNTBI.png|TNT, The Loner (Male)-Polarjack77 Omega Tiger Woods Standing.png|Omega Tiger Woods, The Non-Object Character (Male)-NLG343 Personalities of the contestants Lampy - She is a mature and friendly contestant, but she worries sometimes. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Domino - He is considered one of the "cool guys". He is optimistic and somewhat caring. Friends: Lampy, Forky, Remote, Banana, Hourglass. Enemies: Grape, Gun Onion Ring - For some reason, Onion Ring is always hungry, she hates doing challenges on an empty stomach. She is really quite nice Friends: Forky, Lampy. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Hourglass - The typical valleygirl. Nice, though she can be rude to her enemies. Friends: Banana (love-interest), Lampy, Forky. Enemies: Grape, Gun Lollipop -' She is known to be the biggest fan of object shows, she is also nice. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies. Friends: Grape, Gun. Flashlight - He is the pessimist, but not sarcastic. Friends: Lampy, Remote. Enemies: Grape, Gun Gun - Gun is the typical mean character, Some may say he's not that bad when actually his heart is stone cold. Grape is mean, but he is hot tempered and isn't that smart, Gun on the other hand is mean, somewhat cold tempered and quick thinking. He is supposedly from the United Kingdom. Friends: Grape. Enemies: Everyone else. Forky - Forky is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people, she tends to be very nice and helpful. She is based off of Leafy from BFDI. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Banana - He is popular character who is pretty funny. He has a crush on Hourglass. Friends: Hourglass (love-interest), Lampy, Domino, Forky, Remote, Trophy, Omega Tiger Woods. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Remote - He is the smartest character of the cast. Friends: Domino, Banana, Lampy. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Orange - He has a personality similar to Rocky from BFDI and Taco from II. Instead of puking barf or lemons, he pukes out strawberries. Friends: Lampy, Bag, Netty, Cone. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Netty - Nobody knows how she became the person she is right now. She is super hyper, extremely speedy, and unspeakably obnoxious. When she gets excited or happy, she tears like heck around the place, and when she's bored, she makes annoying noises. She's either had a lot of sugar, something really good happened to her, etc. The world may never know. She tends to talk a whole lot, and really REALLY loves butterflies. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Flasky - She loves to go on adventures, and the fact that she's armless isn't stopping her. She wants to be the first to boldly go where no object has gone before. Friends: Scrolly (best friend), Orange, Lampy, Forky. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Scrolly - He is best friends with Flasky and the two often go on adventures together. He knows that when the contestants are boldly going where no object has gone before, he and Flasky will be leading the way. Friends: Flasky (best friend), Lampy, Orange, Forky. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Grape - Grape is an uncaring and mean contestant. He almost never helps with challenges and bullies other contestants like Lampy, Domino and Forky. He is hot-tempered and slighty evil occasionally. Friends: Gun. Enemies: Everyone else. Waffle - He has a kind and sensitive personality to others, but he is fat. He is based off of Spongy. Friends: Lampy, Forky, Bag. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Bag - Bag is very nice, but she is a pushover. She tends to be pushed by Trophy and Omega Tiger Woods a lot. Friends: Forky, Lampy, Cone, Orange, Flasky, Scrolly. Enemies: Trophy, Grape, Gun Trophy - Just like II Trophy, what did you expect? Friends: Banana, Omega Tiger Woods. Enemies: Grape, Bag, Flashlight, Onion Ring. Cone - He just about talks almost never in his life. Friends: Orange, Flasky, Scrolly, Bag. Friends: Grape, Gun. Enemies: Grape, Gun, Trophy (possibly). TNT - Even if TNT is friendly, but he is a loner because people thought he looked like a jerk. Friends: Forky. Enemies: Grape, Gun. Omega Tiger Woods - Omega Tiger Woods is a very bizarre and overpowered character. Friends: Trophy, Banana. Enemies: Grape, Gun, Bag, Flashlight, Onion Ring. RCs IMG 1501.jpg|Coraly (Female) by AwesomeAquamarine Blue raspberry.png|Blue Raspberry (Male) by JoeJoeTheAnimator Pixar Ball New.png|Pixar Ball (Male) by Cutiesunflower Episode *Hungry for Adventure. Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Camps Category:BFBK